


Blood Covered Thorns

by Soundlesshunter



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - 1920s, Fluff and Angst, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Mafia AU, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 09:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15021551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soundlesshunter/pseuds/Soundlesshunter
Summary: Not your typical mafia story I can guarantee, the story before Cipher build up his own empire.Bit of violence, mystery, and romance in the mix.





	1. Prologue | The Great Depression

**1929 Valentino's club**

 

Bill swirled the Sazerac in his glass, looking down he snorted at his own misery. It's the same drink he's been ordering ever since he first stepped into this club months back, maybe years.

 

 _"The good old heartbreak juice."_ he thought and snickered at his own joke and took a sip. The club was livelier then he preferred, he'd rather spend the night drinking to wash down the memories. Too many people smiling and chatting, the happy chatter made his head spin, they were too jolly for his taste. Why can't the world be as bitter as he is? It's already hard enough to rule the biggest mafia family in the country; can't the world just give him time to have a breather?

 

Bill glanced at the bartender, it was good old Robbie Valentino, growing some facial hair and looking older than he was when he first met the boy, Robbie also smiled more these days now that he's got a new gal. "Luck prick, I wished it was that easy for me," he muttered under his breath, Robbie looked up. "Did you say something Bill?"

 

Bill masked his envy with a laugh, "I said you're a luck prick, congrats on getting engaged sunny!"

 

Robbie rolled his eyes, but his blush says otherwise. "Stop calling me sunny, one-eyed bastard." He poured Bill another glass full, "So, why are you still on your so-called heartbreak juice? Still no luck?"

 

Bill flinched and downed his drink in one go, Robbie sighed, "Cheer up Bill, you'll get there someday..."

 

"I sure hope so! If I don't, you know I'll be back for more of the juice!"

 

"It's not good drinking poison every two days ya know."

 

Bill arched an eyebrow, "You're the bartender! You server the poison! That's just golden coming from you!"

 

Robbie looked at Bill with concern but he averted his gaze, he didn't want Robbie to care. It's nice to have someone care but Robbie didn't know the whole story. No one did, and no one ever will.

 

"Bill... just take care..."

 

"...thanks sunshine"

 

Robbie made a face and whacked Bill's head with the cleaning cloth. Bill laughed and took the rest of the bottle and glass to his favorite table up on the second floor.

 

Bill poured a third glass and took a sip. It was good and it still burns like it used to. Both his throat and his heart.

 

The lights began to dim and Bill looked down at the stage. He heard from Robbie that the singer was new and had quite the voice.

 

Well, if it was going to distract him a little longer from his misery than he might as well stay before he goes back to the mansion.

 

Bill closed his eyes and the audience clapped.

 

Bill reached for the stone on the choker he's wearing, he traced his finger around the smooth icy surface of the piece. He swallowed, touching it seems to trigger some memories back, yet at the same time, it comforts him in a strange way only he can-

 

No, don't think about him.

 

_"It's been two years now, man up Cipher."_

_"I can't... there's no way I can just forget."_

His eyes sting, he reached to the back of his neck and undid the choker. Taking it down he dared not look at it. The sapphire was too much for him, he needed to pocket it. Somehow the light of the stage below still shone on the stone and he still looked.

 

His vision blurred as he looked down into his palm. The sapphire was positioned snuggly in his hand, the rich blue stone glinted in the dim light like an evening star.

 

What a way to think back.


	2. A Royal Visit

 

**1926 Cipher's hideout**

 

Bill stared at the big shiny sapphire, the icy gleam of the gem made him shiver, that must have cost a fortune. A cough made him look up at the person wearing the stone.

 

A young face, no more than twenty he bet, wearing a whole outfit in a soft blue shade. Like the gem, the owner also had a cold demeanor, calm and collective, Bill couldn't read his expression, it was shut tight just like his closed lip line.

 

"I didn't know I had royalty visiting today! Shoulda made an appointment beforehand, then I wouldn't have rudely attacked you!"

 

The young lad smiled then, "And miserably failed."

 

Damn, this one cut no slacks. 

 

The young man turned to his buff goon, "Good job Soos, I'm sure you tied him up well, but do double check for safety sake."

 

The goon, Soos walked over to Bill tied to a wooden chair and tugged at his rope. "It's secure Dipper sir." Bill turned as much he could to face Soos, "Maybe check it a third time, ya know three is a magic number and charm!" Good-naturedly he winked at Soos, but he doesn't seem amused.

 

Dipper, the one sitting in his office chair across him chuckled, "You seem to be unfazed about being tied down in your own secret lair Mister Cipher." Bill shrugged, "I've been through worse, so I don't mind being a little roughed up!" he smiled lopsidedly at Dipper, "And please, call me Bill!"

 

The big oaf behind Bill let out a low sound of disapproval but Bill couldn't care less, he was more into what the man across him had to say about the intrusion. Judging by the beautiful gem and regal posture of the young man, he was definitely someone in a powerful position.

 

 _"Like a prince!"_ Bill snickered inwardly at his creativity, now that's a good nickname!

 

"Well, let me introduce ourselves, that's Soos, the caporegime of my family, and I am head of the Pines family."

 

Bill let out a low whistle, " _The mafia_ , shoulda known!" Bill looked at the man again, the boss sure looks a bit young for the position. Cinnamon colored curls and hickory brown eyes, definitely not your typical mafia boss look.

 

"No offense your majesty, but you look more like a consigliere to me- _ow_!" Soos tightened the rope around him and sent him a warning glare.

 

Dipper nodded amiably, "That's actually not wrong, I used to be the consigliere, well, I still am but now I have another position." he checked his white gloves and continued, "But you and I both know I'm not here to just talk about my position in my own family."

 

The boss signaled at the door and Soos went silently to the door, stood outside and closed it.

 

So, it's alone time with the prince huh.

 

Dipper gave him an apologetic yet very empty smile, "I must say I wasn't expecting to get attacked by visiting a potential business partner ...or tie him down in his own lair. That I apologize for." Now the smile turned into a smirk and Bill felt a little... peevish about that smirk.

 

"And I'm sorry for pointing a gun at two strangers who found my hideout, which I must say is impressive on your part, I'm sure you're the one who found the location and not dear old Soos there!" Bill laughed thinking it was a good call to joke about Soos, but seeing Dipper's frown he stopped.

 

"I'd like to keep you alive for my business proposal Cipher, and I'd also appreciate a little respect for my caporegime. Need I remind you that I'm the one in control here and not you?"

 

"And here I though browned eyed people are kind and forgiving! That was quite a cut, princeling."

 

Dipper smiled then, "I thought you didn't mind being roughed up a little?"

 

Ouch, that's _definitely_ going to leave a scar on his ego.

 

"...So let's just cut to the chase here before my ego is permanently skewered. Why are you here, and what's this business proposal you have in mind that is so secretive not even your best friend outside can't hear?"

 

The prince hesitated for a moment, then he spoke.

 

"I'm here to make a deal Cipher. I want you to destroy the Gleeful family," he stopped and looked straight into Bill's eyes.

 

"In return, I will give you my role and family empire to you."

 

_What?_

 

"What?" Bill was beyond confused. Talk about jaw drop!

 

"Of course there are some smaller details in this deal, but we can work on that later-" Bill cut him off short, he couldn't help himself he just had to speak. "Tell it to Sweeney! This is bonkers! I have to destroy the second biggest mafia in the country, and then I get a free ticket to the top of the criminal world?!"

 

Dipper sent him a warning look and pointed at the door. Oh ok, it's supposed to be secretive.

 

Bill lowered his voice, "I don't know just how smart or powerful you are, but even for a madman like me, it's like telling me to stop a train with my hands! I might be a little nutty and unorthodox but lord all mighty, this is- this is-"

 

Dipper calmly said: "I understand your concerns," Bill snorted, _what an understatement_ , "it is incredibly... _hard_ to disable the Gleefuls, and I'm not asking you to do so immediately, and there's no way I'm handing you an entire underground business that easily, that'll require some training and experience." For the first time, there was some emotion on the young boss's face, he looked... drained.

 

Bill now noticed how he was draping an oversized fur-trimmed coat over his shoulders, it was almost like he was filling that coat for someone else.

 

"...Why me?" Dipper looked back to his face, and then the empty smile came back.  "I did a little digging for possible candidates, some were either too power thirsty or downright stupid," he huffed at that and continued, "and you were in the list, you're a hitman in the underground world and for your cover a private eye, so that means you're smart enough, and that you aren't entirely foreign to the business."

 

"Aww thank you, I'm blushing!"

 

"Save the talk, I'm not done talking."

 

Bill shut his mouth.

 

"Long story short, I sorted through everyone on my list and you're quite literally the only candidate I can entrust this deal with." Dipper let out a sigh, "But you gave me second thoughts when you tried to shot me when I came to talk about the deal."

 

"Now hold on there I clearly wasn't expecting-"

 

"Ah ah, I'm not done here."

 

Suddenly Bill hated just how this prince of the biggest criminal empire can overpower him this effectively. He pressed his lips together and glared at him. Dipper smirked, again. This prick certainly knows how to play with his position and power.

 

"If you agree to our deal, you will keep this agreement between us or else you'll never see the end of this." The smirk was gone and he was dead serious: "To the outside world, I'll take you in as a soldier, you will then slowly work your way up to the position of caporegime, underboss, then finally when the time comes, the head of the mafia. I will be helping you through this process, teaching you the ways and customs of our family business, rest assured."

 

Bill nodded, now that he heard the plan he was getting excited, was he finally getting on the gravy train to power? Yet surely, there must be a catch somewhere.

 

"It's all hunky-dory eh? There must be a catch to this." Again that infuriating smirk was back, "Oh there are a few minor catches, but nothing too undermining for you. It's up to you to find out."

 

Bill stared at the young man again, the expression was unreadable say for the smirk. Ok, so there were a few disadvantages to the deal, for starters he'd have to face that smirk and listen to his orders. But the end prize... it's like hanging a piece of steak above him within reach. What are the chances to get a deal like this in his lifetime? Zero, before the prince of the crime world took notice of him that is.

 

Taking out the Gleefuls is one hell of a nut job, hell, just for him it seems.

 

Was he crazy enough to accept this offer?

 

"Do we have a deal Cipher?"

 

Bill looked back at the prince before him, well, if he's smart as he seems to be and had a plan to his proposal then...

 

"Call me Bill!"

 

Dipper smiled and sat up, he walked over to Bill and held his tied hand behind his back, "Deal."

 

And he walked towards the door.

 

"Wait! Aren't you going to-"

 

Dipper stopped at the door, he turned and said: "Oh you're smart enough to get out of that yourself. Come to see me when you're free."

 

Bill stared in disbelief as the man in blue opened the door and walked out of his hideout like a stroll in the park.

 

"Oh for fuc-"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, this isn't your usual mafia AU where Bill is the boss. In this version, Dipper is the leader of the Pines family and he came to make a deal with the underdog Bill. I'm very keen on seeing the power shift of these two characters, it's more interesting to see Dipper be the one in control of a hectic world and his take on being a leader. I'd also like to clarify that Dipper isn't reverse Dipper, he may seem a bit of a prick in this chapter, yet he is still who he is but more confident in himself and less of the nervous boy he was long ago.
> 
> Slangs:  
> Tell it to Sweeney = I don't believe you  
> This is bonkers = That's crazy  
> Hunky-dory = the situation is satisfactory


	3. An Oath Taken

 

**1926 Cipher's hideout**

 

Bill sat in his office chair rubbing at the red marks on his wrist. Wincing at the soreness, he reached for his little flask in his vest, popped off the lid and took a swig. The whiskey was watered down, naturally, this was cheap alcohol. Frowning at the bland taste of the drink he chucked the flask to the other side of the room.

 

Welp! That trash sure didn't make him feel better!

 

Bill opened the drawer of his desk and rummaged around, then pulled out a chocolate bar and grinned. Sweets certainly did work on him, he had always wondered if there's some sort of scientific connection between sugar and happiness.

 

Munching on the chocolate bar, he started to think back to the young mafia boss and his goon. How did they found this place? Maybe he wasn't careful enough covering up his tracks? He should probably change his route back here, taking extra turns perhaps. Or just move it to a different location each month.

 

His mind whirled up a storm of questions and possible answers. Thinking doesn't seem to help him understand anything at all, on the contrary, he was more confused than ever.

 

Usually, the underboss of the gang takes over after the head is down, and a consigliere was the advisor that could come up with strategic information and sound advice for the head, in short, the right-hand man. So why did the Pines have no underboss to fill this position and ask the consigliere to be the head? Shouldn't the goon Soos be the next probable boss then? Did the young consigliere take over the family by force? If so then why is he handing him this offer to take over?

 

"Gosh, this really is confusing the heck out of me..."

 

His mouth was empty as he had finished the chocolate bar, he licked his lips for any remnants of chocolate smears, then wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

 

"If there's anything I like, I sure do love puzzles and puzzle solving!"

 

Bill yawned and looked out of his window, the moon was half full, shaped like a smile, like the madman he was he smiled back at the moon. He should get to sleep, he had a prince to meet tomorrow.

 

▲ ▼ ▲

 

**1926 Pines Mansion**

 

Bill let out a whistle when he got to the Pines mansion, before him was a ... well, a mansion, he was never good at describing things, but he can tell that this house was made of money, tons of it. The guards at the front gate glared at him suspiciously. One of them barked at him: "Oi quit staring and get a move on or I'll-"

 

Bill smiled pleasantly, "Or you'll what _junior?_ Bark me up a tree? Scare me with that little toy gun of yours?" Bill always loved this game of power, he walked up to the guard and stared him down, "I'll tell ya what junior, I'm here to see the boss and I ain't got no time for your pathetic huffing and puffing."

 

"Cipher?" Bill looked up and saw his new employer standing outside the door of the mansion. The young boss was not wearing the coat today, but the whole outfit was again a shade of light blue and white.

 

"Good morning your highness! These young fellows were just telling me where to find you!" Bill grinned and patted the guard's head fondly, "What a polite boy you are!"

 

The prince's eyes narrowed, not buying a word he said. "I hope you didn't scar my guards’ ego like I did with yours?"

 

The guards snickered, but the glare from their boss shut them up. Bill was a little hurt, but covered it with a lopsided smile and answered back, "I assure you I did nothing of the sort!"

 

His employer would have rolled his eyes but he resisted the urge, he could tell by the slight twitch on his face. "I'm not in the mood for your game of lies Cipher, now come, we have things to do." The guards opened the gates and let him in, the spite in their eyes made Bill giddy. As he walked by them he threw back a glance at them and winked. Then he hurried up the stairs to follow the young master of the house.

 

He followed his employer into the front door and was surprised by the sight. The interior of the mansion was grand as the outside but for a house this big, it sure was very empty. There wasn't a lot of artsy things like flower pots or oil paintings, the carpet was a dull dusky red, the lights above were plain for chandeliers standards. The inside of the house was very quiet and calm, strangely like the man walking in front of him.

 

"Not a fan of fancy stuff eh?" Bill asked curiously, his employer didn't look back at him to answer, he just kept walking. Bill pouted a bit, not satisfied with the silent treatment he's getting.

 

They walked down a few hallways, the same dullness and quiet air in each of them, though dull as they were, the halls were kept clean.

 

Bill got bored of just walking and started to hum as quietly as he can a song he heard a few days ago. His employer didn't stop him so he continued, humming a bit louder now. He hummed a light melody to soften the serious mood and repeated the song until they finally reached to a boring wooden door.

 

The young master turned to face him and said: "This is a ritual we have to do before you join the family, please take this seriously Cipher. Don't be a wisecrack and make light of the vows you're about to make." Ok so it was business time. He nodded and kept his face straight for the situation, Dipper opened the door and they entered.

 

The room was dark, the curtains were drawn and there was a table and two chairs. Bill could tell there were things on the table but he couldn't see them clearly in the dark, his employer motioned him to a chair, but he pulled the chair out and smiled at the prince. The polite gesture surprised his employer, but he sat down in the chair and waited for Bill to sit.

 

The prince cleared his throat and spoke: "This is an initiation ceremony in which you pledge an oath to the mafia’s code of silence, called _Omerta_. This essentially means that you’re putting the mafia before all else, including God and your own family, and you will do anything for the mafia, and kill for your fellow mobster's, and you will be in the mafia for life, and the only way out is death." Bill nodded as the young master continued.

 

"If you ever get pinched, you vow not to rat on anyone. If you break the mafia's code of silence that will earn you a death sentence." At this, the younger man gave Bill a look. "Don't worry, my mouth is sealed!"

 

The prince arched an eyebrow and went on, "When you finish this ritual, you are welcomed into a new family, and from this point on you’re officially a _made man_ , _goodfella_ , _mafioso_ , or _wise guy_ and you're considered to be untouchable, a member of the mafia, non-member, civilian, or even a cop or anybody cannot kill you, touch you, or put a hand on you. If anybody does without permission from the commission, that will cause them to be killed, a slow and painful death. Any questions so far?"

 

"Yeah, now that I can see better, why is there a gun and a knife on the table?" Bill was getting unsettled with the weapons for the ritual, and the whole serious atmosphere certainly made him question whether coming here was a good idea.

 

The younger man gave him an exasperated look, "I'm not going to kill you if that's what you're implying, and that would just defeat the purpose of our deal. Let me finish explaining." Bill wasn't comforted by his answer but he decided to hear him out first.

 

"Traditionally the ritual begins with you saying the vows after me in Italian, but our family isn't entirely Silicon and you're not Italian either, so we can just skip that part and I'll just tell you the rules. You only have to remember them and not break any of those rules." said the prince sitting across him from the table. Bill nodded and Dipper began to explain the rules:

 

_"Be loyal to members of the organization. Do not interfere with each other's interest. Do not be an informer._

_Be rational. Be a member of the team. Don't engage in battle if you can't win. The directive extends to personal life._

_Be a man of honor. Respect womanhood and your elders. Don't rock the boat._

_Be a stand-up guy. Keep your eyes and ears open and your mouth shut. Don't sell out. The stand-up guy shows courage and heart. You do not whine or complain in the face of adversity, including punishment, because 'If you can't pay, don't play.'_

_And lastly, have class. Be independent. Know your way around the world."_

 

When he finished, the young boss looked up into Bill's face, "That's all the basic rules, now please give me your hand." Bill slowly put his hand on his employer's hand, seeing both their hands Bill noticed how slender and small the gloved hand was compared to his rough and scared hand. The boss picked up a needle and pricked his finger and squeezed a small droplet of blood, and then he pulled out a card, and let Bill's blood drip onto the card. There was a simple shape of a golden colored pine tree in the middle of the card, and now it was covered with his blood.

 

"This drop of blood symbolizes your birth into our family, we are one until death. You live by the gun and the knife and you die by the gun and the knife." His employer then took out a cup and lighter, he put the card in the cup and light the card on fire. They watched as the card burst into flames and flow back down into the cup to a heap of ash.

 

Bill stared at the ash and asked: "Is that it?"

 

For a moment, the boss seems to stiffen at the question, but then he recovered and answered his question.

 

"The ceremony is finished with a kiss administered to both cheeks of the new mafiosi..." he finished, clearly uncomfortable with this concept.

 

As serious as the situation is, Bill still couldn't help but laugh, "Are you serious? You're the head of a mafia and kissing me on the cheeks makes you uncomfortable?" The tips of his employer's ears redden, he looked away from Bill's face and said nothing.

 

Bill took pity on the young man, "Look, if it makes you uncomfortable then we don't have to-"

 

He didn't finish because the prince leaned in close to his face, and kissed his forehead. The kiss felt ghostly but the gesture was extremely... tender.

 

Bill felt his face burn with surprise and shyness. It was a strange sensation, but oddly enough it was ... pleasant.

 

"...I thought you had to kiss me on the cheek?"

 

_What! Why did he say that?!_

 

The young master leaned back and stared at him, his face was pink like rose petals, soft and sweet- _why did he think that?!_

"...The ceremony is over. Welcome to the family Bill Cipher."

 

As quick as the kiss was, his employer recovered and composed his expression, the hints of a blush was slowly fading. Bill shut his mouth tight and forced a smile.

 

"Bill Cipher! At your service!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mainly about Bill's entering ceremony, it's an important factor and a must do in order to join the family. I made the Pines family partly Silicon so that they can keep this ritual but flexible to suit their needs for this particular deal. Since the Pines isn't a pure Silicon family that means the rule of joining doesn't require the joining member to be pure Italian, and that applies to Bill perfectly. Next chapter will be about Bill's first mission and get lessons from his employer.


	4. Into the Den

**1926 Pines Warehouse**

 

Bill covered his mouth as he yawned, Soos and a handful of foot soldiers like him were called in for a mission briefing. It had only been a few days since his ceremony and one of the family’s moonshine trucks had disappeared on the secret route to their warehouse. The objective was to find the rats that stole their moonshine truck and where it went, but everyone knew that it was the Gleefuls, they were notorious for doing shady things like this and there was no other family that had the guts to do such a thing.

 

Of course, they would deny doing anything of the sort, but Dipper was set on finding the thieves so here they were all called to the family warehouse for a meeting, with Soos as the leading captain of the mission. Bill snorted at the thought of Soos leading the attack; he was a bit annoyed to be working under some no-brainer like Soos, taking orders from someone dumb was not an entertaining thought at all. 

 

_"I guess what the boss wants is a chess piece that obeys him without question. Princey definitely favors loyalty over smarts.”_

Bored of just standing around, Bill glanced around the room at the other foot soldiers, just some plain looking Joes and scruffy looking kids. One of the kids had his hat low so that Bill couldn’t see his face, odd, Bill thought, wanting to get a closer look at his face.

 

Soos coughed loudly for attention and Bill perked up. He should listen to the plan first, he should prove his worth by accomplishing his first mission.

 

“So you may have heard that our moonshine truck has been stolen, and the boss wants to catch the thieves who did it. Of course, we all know who did it-” the crowd made a collective sound of agreement and Soos continued. “But just to be sure, we’ll have to catch them red-handed, and give them a nasty surprise.”

 

Soos then sort all of them into smaller teams, he then talked to each team about their objectives separately. While he was talking to another group, Bill glanced at his assigned partner who was the kid with the hat, if he remembered correctly Soos had called him Ty. Well, time to socialize and make pals!

 

Bill nudged the kid with a shoulder bump, “Say, whaddya think our mission is Ty? You new to this rodeo? ” Now that he had the chance, he looked the kid up curiously; apart from the cap hiding the upper part of his face, the kid had a lithe frame and wore a dusky blue vest and white shirt. There was something odd about this kid but Bill couldn’t place his finger on what was so special about him until the kid looked up at him.

 

Bill shuddered, the look the young crime lord gave him never ceased to send a shiver down his spine. Dipper was wearing a pair of rounded glasses and his curly locks were straightened out, his glare clearly signaled him to shut up as to not blow his cover. With a million questions in his head, Bill swallowed his surprise and bit his lip.

 

Suddenly the place the prince had kissed on his forehead tingled and he consciously reached his hand up to touch it. The ghost of the light kiss still made him flush and he averted his eyes away from the younger man to avoid recalling the memory.

 

“I’m sure the caporegime will tell us soon!  Boy, I sure am excited about this mission; I expect nothing but the best outcome!” Dipper said dryly in fake enthusiasm, Bill let out an awkward laugh, “Now that’s the spirit! I hope you know what you’re doing though, wouldn’t want you to get hurt.”

 

Dipper said in his fake chipper voice, “And I bet you’ll do swell cause you clearly know how this all works!” Bill could almost feel the sarcasm oozing out of his words. Now that Dipper was in the equation, Bill knew that there’s a bigger picture to the attack, but he couldn’t figure out what it was yet. Why would he join in the attack undercover? Did Soos know about this? Can Dipper fight and protect himself?

 

“Oh look, here he comes.” Dipper chimed. Something about his jolly act was making Bill extremely uncomfortable. Soos was walking towards them, though he face was set to a neutral expression, Bill could tell that he was unnerved by the way he looked at the shorter of the two, so the grunt did know.

 

“Ty, Cipher, you two are going to hide in the crates of moonshine.” Soos swallowed, clearly uncomfortable with this idea. “You two will be hiding on our truck of moonshine in the original route of the attack, assuming that the thieves will attack again, you two will infiltrate their hideout and report back to the boss of the location. Be sure to not get caught-” Soos suddenly turned to Bill and he said in a pleading tone,

 

“And keep each other **_safe_**.”

 

No wonder Soos was so uncomfortable; he basically was counting on Bill to protect their boss, and if anything happens to Dipper then-

 

Bill stopped himself, don’t jinx it Cipher, just keep the prince safe and you’ll come out of this fine.

 

Bill slide a glance at Dipper, to his surprise, unlike him and Soos the young man was grinning, excited even.

 

_The heck?_

 

Was he not nervous about what they were about to do at all? He certainly didn’t have the responsibility to take care of a crime lord but his excitement was really uncalled for.

 

“You can count on us captain!” Dipper smiled at Soos amiably, but neither Soos nor Bill was soothed by his cheery demeanor.

 

Soos made a noise of discomfort inside his throat, somewhere between a grunt and a cough, then said: “The truck will be parked right outside of warehouse this evening, be ready for anything and don’t be late. That’ll be all.”

 

“Yes sir!” they said in unison as Soos walked away, abruptly he looked back at Bill and mouthed: “Keep. Him. Safe.” The hunk gave him one solemn nod, then moved on to the next team.

 

Without warning, Dipper leaned up next to his ear and whispered: “Don’t worry Bill Cipher, you’ll be safe with me.”

 

Startled, Bill whipped around to face Dipper and opened his mouth, but he couldn’t find words. Did the kid just… comfort him? Mocked him?

 

Called him by his first name???

 

The fiend batted his eyes prettily and grinned, Bill wanted to scowl but grinned back good-naturedly to hide his shock, this prince never failed to surprise him, and he knew whatever’s going down later that evening will be one heck of an adventure.

 

▲ ▼ ▲

 

“So prince, you wanna tell me what the heck you’re doing joining this clearly dangerous mission only meant for foot soldiers?” Bill asked in a hushed tone, trying to save himself from thinking about just how close they were crammed together in the crate.

 

It was just big enough for the both of them to squat inside, but as the truck started to drive on the road, the space between them disappeared and the young man was practically leaned against him, almost breathing down his neck. If it was a cute gal then he'd be more than welcome for the closeness, but this was his employer. Sure he’d love to get closer to him and gain his friendship, but not in a literal sense.

 

“I’ve been going on missions ever since I joined the family, I might not look the part but I am quite the sharpshooter.” Dipper smiled, that same excitement was back again. The fond expression practically made the man glow.

 

_"Guess he really liked going out on adventures huh?"_

 

“I missed this, going on missions I mean. I haven’t done it in a long time now…” His smiled wavered and Bill softened up, he grinned and said: “Cheer up, you’re back in action now ain'tcha? I’m sure this one will be just as grand.”

 

Dipper looked at him surprised, and his warm smile was back.

 

“Thank you …Cipher.”

 

“Call me Bill!”

 

“No.”

 

They both laughed quietly and they fell silent again. Bill really liked it when Dipper smiled genuinely, it was a good look on him. He wondered what changed the man to be this cold and calculating when he should be out there and be young like other men at his age.

 

“So what are you going to do after you find the Gleeful warehouse princeling?” Dipper hummed and tilted his head, clearly thinking about his response.

 

“If you tell me why you call me 'prince' I’ll tell you.”

 

Bill chortled, a sly grin on his face: “Well you remind me of princes in storybooks, all classy and polite, and I like giving people nicknames! So that’s how it stuck ever since.”

 

Dipper huffed and gave Bill a look, “Seriously? I remind you of a prince? I assure you I’m anything but that.”

 

“Well, maybe that coat of yours made you look like you’re wearing a cape. Add a crown on your brainy head and we have a prince!”

 

“And what does that make you? A joker?”

 

“Are you saying that I’m funny?”

 

That damned smirk was back on his face again and Bill regrets ever opening his mouth.

 

“No, because you’re such a joke.”

 

Bill sniffed and whimpered facetiously: “Aww I thought we were friends! I’m so hurt boo hoo…”

 

Dipper chuckled and smacked his arm playfully, “Alright cut it out Cipher, gee what a drama queen you are.” Dipper gazed at Bill for a moment then he said: “Maybe you can be a knight… after some training that is.”

 

Bill rolled his eyes but he couldn’t help but smile. He was starting to like the man more now…Bill look at Dipper and realized his face was really close to his, Dipper glanced up and smiled, “What?”

 

Even in the dark, Bill could see those pretty doe eyes looking back at him. As much as he didn’t want to admit it, this boy was actually really good looking. Soft features with a moonlit grace. In a few more years this kid will be quiet the looker.

 

“You know, now that I’m looking at you up close, you’re actually really beautiful, _almost_ as handsome as I am.”

 

Dipper’s eyes widened, and then he laughed but was caught off short when the truck came to a sudden halt. Dipper barreled straight into Bill, Bill wheezed as the air was knocked right of him. Dipper placed his hand over his mouth and sat up listening to the commotion outside, his whole body tense on full alert. Bill also listened.

 

"...we're taking this truck..."

 

"...why does the boss want these anyways? Is he trying to start a..."

 

"...Actually, don't need these when we have..."

 

Was all he could make out before the truck started to move again, the crate swerved in a different direction. Bill glanced at the younger man, he was frowning, thinking over what they had just heard. The prince looked back at Bill and asked: "Did you hear what they said?"

 

"Not much, just fragments of a sentence. What do you make of it?"

 

Dipper's frown deepened, "I'd say these men were just following orders and don't know why their boss ordered them to steal our supply when they have something more valuable."

 

Bill thought about it, due to the prohibition in the country, the black market for legal alcohol had expanded, and the Pines are the biggest dealers in the market with the highest quality drinks. It makes sense why people would snag their booze for profit, but surely not out of spite and no one would be crazy enough to start a war right?

 

Well the old him would, he'd probably blow his top to hunt down the rats that stole his booze and make them pay. Ah the good old days when he was young and brash, the fearless newborn...

 

He snapped out of his memories when he felt a hand moving on his chest. Bill's face heated up and he glared at Dipper, but Dipper was deep in thought. Apparently, when the prince sat up to listen to the men, he had unconsciously placed a hand on Bill's chest for balance, and to Bill's dismay, he still hadn't noticed. Bill always keep a few buttons open on his shirt for air, but only now does he finds out the disadvantage of skin exposure.

 

Bill had forgotten the fact that they were sitting in a small crate heading to a hidden location undercover, his heart pounded in his chest and he wondered if Dipper could feel his heart throbbing through his palm.

 

 _"This is one hell of a bonding session with your employer."_ Bill laughed in his mind as he watched said employer fully focused on solving the mystery in his mind.

 

The truck shook on the bumpy road and Dipper let out a yelp and slammed into Bill again, Bill grunted and hope that the men didn't hear them. He became hyper-aware when the prince was trying to sit up again, his hands now on his thighs for support. Bill held back a groan when the hands fumbled and slipped around his knee and lap.

 

"I can't see, Cipher a little help here!" The prince hissed at him not knowing the hell Bill was going through. Bill scowled and grabbed both of his hands off of his thighs, big mistake as the younger man lost balance and fell face first onto his arms. With a quick reflex, Bill held the prince up with his arms, but now their faces were bare inches apart from each other. Bill could feel the other's breath on his face, _"Was the crate always this stuffy and hot?"_

 

"You clumsy egg ... if you wanted a hug you should have told me."

 

 _"Bill Cipher, shut your god damn mouth!"_ he wanted to slap himself so badly, oh god... Bill saw that the prince gape like fish out of water, closed his mouth again and swallowed.

 

_"I wonder if he's blushing again..."_

 

"...I'm sorry, I shouldn't have- I um..." Dipper glanced away avoiding Bill's gaze. Dipper tried to pull his hands away but Bill held on, "It's fine, I'll keep you up, I don't want you to crash into me again anyways." he tried to laugh the awkwardness away. _Wow, real smooth there Cipher._ He never had problems recovering, what made this time so different? Maybe it's because he's finally going mad, yeah that would explain a lot.

 

"I... t-thank you?"

 

"Hey not a problem!"

 

Silence

 

God he craved death

 

Bill coughed: "Ah your glasses are crooked, here lemme-"

 

He reached one hand out and adjusted the frame on the crime lord's nose. "There! Now you look dapper!" Dipper recovered his composure and gave him a tight smile. Empty again.

 

Back to the start again

 

The truck lurched to a stop and both men froze, listening to the noise outside. The men outside started walking to the back of the truck to unload the crates, Bill and Dipper sat very still as the crates around them were carried away to the warehouse. When it was their turn, one of the men carrying it said: "Phew, this one is extra heavy! Maybe there's extra booze in there?"

 

The other let out a laugh, "Say, if there's extra in there why don't we crack a bottle up? I bet no one will notice..."

 

The two in the box looked at each other, Dipper pointed at the gun on his belt and Bill slowly placed his hand above his own holster, ready to pull his gun out when needed. They held their breath as the waited for the men to open the crate.

 

"In your dreams! As if the boss would let us touch this stuff from the Pines! Don't open it I tell ya! It's bad enough we're stealin' from them, let's not start a war now."

 

The men set their crate down, their footsteps getting softer and softer,

 

"Say is that the last crate?"

 

"Yep that's all, gosh I wanna hit the hay now..."

 

Their voices gradually faded and Dipper let out a sigh, he turned to Bill, "You think it's safe now?" Bill nodded and pushed up the lid, once twice and the lid popped open. Bill peeked out of the box and peered around, nothing. Then he slowly stood up and when he was fully out of the box he stretched, turned and held his hand out to Dipper, the prince took it and Bill pulled him upright.

 

"So, what now prince?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After much thinking and procrastination, I've finally come up with Bill's first mission with the crime lord Dipper. It took me a while but here it is, their adventure will continue in the following chapter! Thank you and happy reading!
> 
> Slangs:  
> Egg =a person who leads an absurdly wealthy, extravagant lifestyle  
> Hit the hay = to go to bed in order to sleep


	5. A Step into the Unknown

**1926 Unknown location**

 

Dipper reached into his vest and pulled out a lighter, with a little “tink” the place around them lit up. At first Bill thought it was a warehouse, or a very crooked warehouse. The ceiling was uneven, the walls around them lumpy. It took Bill a second to realize what they were in.

 

“It’s a cave…”

 

Well the prince took the words right out of his mouth.

 

“And that’s our booze. I guess Gideon had a blast stealing them from me.” Dipper sounded irritated as he inspected all the other boxes. Bill stared at all the stolen goods piled up in awe; there must be a few dozen of boxes in this cave. His employer was right, Gleeful must have been over the moon for all the booze and the fortune it’ll make him.

 

“So, we know they hide our goods in a cave, but where are we exactly?” Bill asked his boss, then suddenly he thought of another more important question. “And if we don’t know where we are… How do we get back?”

 

Dipper sat down next to a crate, pulled out a pen and notepad and began to scribble something down. He didn’t even look up at Bill when he answered back.

 

“Don’t worry, Soos made sure the other teams follow our truck, once I figure out how to tighten the screw on the Gleefuls, I’ll send a signal and back up will come get us.” Still scribbling, Dipper continued: “Now be a good private gumshoe and go count all the crates they stole hm?

 

Bill was not at ease, this was way too easy and he was restless. Not to mention he didn’t like the way he was addressed, like he was a brainless kid or something. Nevertheless he slouched away from Dipper like the good “private gumshoe” he was employed for.

 

Walking deeper into the cave, Bill decided to start from the end of the cave so that he doesn’t miss out any boxes. The cave itself wasn’t bigger than your average warehouse, so Bill reached the end pretty quickly, he then fumbled around and took out his own lighter, lit it up and stared.

 

The boxes at the end of the cave weren’t from the Pines, these boxes were smaller in size, Bill lifted it up and examined it. It was lighter too, Bill squinted at the text written on the box, it wasn’t written in English.

 

“French…? I wonder what it says. And more importantly what’s inside.” Bill placed the box on the ground and grabbed his knife in his vest. Gently, he pushed his knife underneath the lid and pried it open.

 

Guess all his gumshoeing was worth all the trouble after all.

 

Bill stuffed his knife back into his vest, picked up both the box and his lighter and hurried back to his employer.

 

“Hey kid! Put your hands up!”

 

 

_Oh no_

 

 

▲ ▼ ▲

 

 

Bill peered from behind the crates and saw Dipper with his hands up and facing three men. Bill immediately knew who they were.

 

“Buttons?! What are they doing here of all places?!”

 

“Well, what do we have here? Speak up kid, you work here? What you’ve got in these crates?” the bald button with glasses glared at Dipper, oh god what was he going to answer?

 

Dipper started to speak: “It’s all a mistake officer, I-“

 

The lanky guy behind the bald man snapped, “I don’t think it’s a mistake, these are clearly illegal stuff!”

 

Dipper had no way of explaining himself. No time to think, his employer was in trouble, he had to do something.

 

 

 

Or did he?

 

 

 

He could just hide here, get the kid caught, explain to Soos how it wasn’t his fault and take control of the family. Just as easy as that he could just wear the crown.

 

 

 

And all he had to do was stand there and watch it happen.

 

 

 

Then he saw one of the buttons pull out his gun.

 

Without thinking, Bill ran out of behind the crates and stood between the prince and the buttons.

 

Startled, the trio stared at Bill, Bill also gaped when he saw their faces. It was Officer Blandin, Durland and Blubs. He worked with these guys when he was working as a private eye on a case a few months back.

 

“Cipher?! What on earth are you doing here?!” Blandin looked at him confused, Bill grinned and looked back at Dipper.

 

“Well, I can’t have you shoot my apprentice now can I?”

 

Play along prince

 

Sheepishly Office Blubs put away his gun, Blandin smiled guiltily, “Can’t really blame us for being cautious ya know? I mean, we’re in mafia territory.”

 

 “Well who am I to blame you huh? Still, you better calm your nerves, otherwise you might get innocent blood on your hands!” Bill laughed and the trio laughed along with him awkwardly.

 

 “I’m here with Ty on a job, ya know, the usual gumshoeing! What about you? What brought you here?” now that he knew who these men were, he was much more at ease. Durland spoke up: “We got an anonymous tip that there was a storage of illegal booze here in this area, so we came up to investigate, I guess you beat us to it.

 

Dipper and Bill shared a look, seems like this was a trap set for them. Either that or someone ratted on them to the police.

 

“So Cipher, what you find in there?” asked Durland, “Which family do you think it’s from?”

 

“This is the Gleeful’s cave.” Dipper answered calmly, he was now standing beside Bill. Blubs grunted: “What? Impossible! We all know only the Pines can produce this much booze, the Gleefuls can only wish they had so much!” Bill almost laughed at that, but he kept his face straight. How can he prove to the buttons that this was Gleeful’s cave and without explaining the amount of booze here?

 

Blandin looked at the box in Bill’s hand with curiosity, “What you got there Cipher?” Bill looked down at his box, he had almost forgotten about it. He now lifted it up and showed the others what was in it.

 

“Good lord! Those are-”

 

“I think we can safely say that only the Gleefuls have the strings for an import like this. Yes, black tar, nose candy and opium.”

 

Back in 1914, The Harrison Act outlawed the use of opium and cocaine for non-medical purposes, but a year ago, there was a huge black market for opium and heroin, and most of the drugs were imported from Europe.

 

“…well, that still doesn’t prove which family it came from?” asked Durland, Bill’s mind raced to think up an answer for that. Suddenly Dipper stepped up and spoke:

 

“We can say it’s from Gleeful for a few reasons. One, the Gleefuls are located next to the port, whereas the Pines are in land. Two, if you know the head of the family Gideon Gleeful, you’d know he’s fluent in French and other European languages, and most of his goods are done by trade, Pines only sell booze in the country. And lastly, each family mark their goods with their insignia, Pines are obviously trees, and Gleefuls are known for… ”

 

Blubs gasped: “Stars! Their insignia is a star!” Dipper smiled, now confident he continued: “If that box has a star on it, then we can prove that this is Gleeful’s cave.”

 

Bill hurriedly flipped the box and the group gathered around him to peer at the box. Suddenly, Dipper pointed at the inner corner of the crate, “There!”

 

And sure enough, at the very corner and almost out of sight, was a tiny little star.

 

Blandin slapped Dipper on the shoulder, “Son! You sure are sharp! Well done!”  Somehow that annoyed Bill. He then turned to Bill and asked: “Bill, you sure this kid is your apprentice? This boy’s a gem! Heck maybe in a few years he’s gonna be better than all of us!” Dipper smiled, his hickory eyes lit up with fiery triumph. Blubs and Durland both smiled and praised Dipper as well, and Bill let out a sigh of relief in his head.

 

The prince was really smart, all Pines goods are stamped before shipment, and these crates are not finished products, so there would be no marks on their booze. And it was also apparent he did his homework on the Gleefuls, otherwise not even he could prove where and what insignia the Gleefuls had.

 

 

Now would be a good time to leave. Bill coughed loudly and caught their attention, “Ahem! Well now officers, Ty and I should really be going now that we’ve done our work, I’d say we can leave this place up to you guys the officials?” Blandin laughed, “You and Ty here really helped us out tonight, why don’t we give you two a ride down back to town? The car’s right outside!”

 

“Yeah, I don’t see why not!” Bill grinned and Dipper glared at him clearly not pleased with this idea, but hey Bill’s the “tutor of Ty”now, so who’s Ty to say no?

 

All five of them walked out of the cave and went on the police car. Blubs in the driver seat asked: “So where do we drop you two off?” Dipper answered before Bill can open his mouth, “Actually, can we follow you nice gentlemen back to the station? I’d like to talk to Officer Corduroy.”

 

Surprised, Bill wondered who is this officer Corduroy might be and why his employer would want to talk to an officer.

 

“Officer Corduroy? I’m not sure if she’s still in the station at this hour, but sure why not?” and Blubs drove down the path.

 

 

▲ ▼ ▲

 

 

Bill stood outside the station and stared at the lamplight flicker in the night, Dipper had shot him a “don’t follow me” look so Bill excused himself for a gasper. He didn’t smoke like a lot of people think he did, he just never liked the smell of it, and it stained his shirt with the nasty scent.

 

Bill heard footsteps coming so he turned back to see the prince with a red-haired dame walking towards the station door, he could see Dipper smiling and the dame laughing at Dipper’s remark.

 

_“They’re probably good friends, I wonder if I’ll ever get to be in her place…Ha, wishful thinking will do you no good Cipher! You’ve just been lonely for way too long, that’s all…”_

 

 

“Cipher? We can go now.”

 

“Huh? Sorry princey, right! Let’s go.”

 

 

They started to walk, with Dipper leading the way Bill followed, Dipper didn’t speak for the longest time, then: “Thank you for saving me there, I thought I could handle them on my own, but if you haven’t have interfered they might have shot me…”

 

Bill’s heart sank with guilt, he would have abandoned the prince had he choose to, and not to mention he would have broken their deal if he let the buttons can his employer. He cleared his throat, shaking the feelings off:

 

 

 “Hahaha, what can I say! I swore to protect you under my oath!”

 

 

 “Not just me mind you, all members of the Pines too.”

 

 “Well maybe I just want to protect the guy who gives me my salary!”

 

 “Well maybe that guy doesn’t want to give your salary for that selfish answer.”

 

 “Hey!”

 

Dipper laughed and Bill grinned, he liked chatting with Dipper lightheartedly, it was nice for a change, and Bill missed having someone to talk to properly. Maybe they could be friends after all…

 

 “I really don’t like that hat, it’s too big and it covers your face.” Bill remarked as he looked at Dipper’s hat, which was still blocking most of his face. “Well that’s the point of the-HEY!” He didn’t even let his employer finish as he snatched the hat off of his head.

 

 “You’ll blow my cover!” the prince hissed at Bill, “Give it back Cipher!”

 

Bill smirked and wore the hat on his head, “Ooooh look at me the mysterious man with no face ACK-!” Dipper had poked him in his ribs, Bill wheezed painfully and held the hat high in the air, out of the prince’s reach. Dipper glared at Bill, then the familiar annoying smug look was back on his face, and Bill’s heart skipped a beat

 

 

Uh oh, what’s he up to

 

 

 “Tell me Cipher, are you ticklish?’

 

 

Bill’s smile immediately falls off his face, he turned and started to run, but the prince already blocked his way.

 

 

 

 “Give me my hat back and I might just forgive you.”

 

 

For a second Bill might have just given the hat back just to avoid getting tickled. But his mouth spoke before his mind could catch up.

 

 

 “You want it? Fight me for it!”

 

 

_WHY DID HE SAY THAT?!_

 

 

Dipper was startled by his answer, then he walked up to Bill and traced a finger lightly against his waist. Bill trembled trying to keep his face straight, he has to win this fight!

 

 

 

Why?

 

 

 

He didn’t know either, he just wanted to win and see the princeling try and get the hat.

 

 

 

Was he mad?

 

 

 

 

 

Yes

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Definitely_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_Absolutely_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

More fingers were on his waist now and he was struggling to keep his hand up, the prince clearly impatient tickled him more vigorously, determined to see Bill fail, but Bill held his ground.

 

Quick as lightning, Dipper grabbed Bill by his collar and pulled him down to eye level, Bill stunned by the sudden move just gawked at his employer’s triumphant face.

 

They stood there in the dark, with Bill’s heart pounding like crazy from all the resistant and excitement, but why would it pound like crazy? He had no reason to-

 

Dipper smirked and easily plucked the hat from Bill’s loosened grip, “Accept defeat Cipher! I win!”

 

Bill stood up straight and turned his face away, “It’s only cause I let you win, that’s all,” he then said out loud to himself, “Because you’re my employer after all!”

 

Dipper laughed: “Ah, you’re right, that I am. Nonetheless you put up a good fight!” he sighed satisfactorily and placed his hat back on his straighten curls.

 

“Come on Cipher, don’t let Soos wait for us too long, or he’ll get worried.” And his employer walked ahead cheerful in his steps.

 

Bill’s face was hot, his heart still pounding, his mind a mess of words and confusion, followed his employer.

 

 

 

 

_His employer._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> University is taking all of my time, but here's a chapter!!!! And more slangs!!!!
> 
> Gumshoe = Detective  
> Gumshoeing = Detective work  
> Can = Jail  
> Tighten the screw = pressure someone  
> Buttons = Police  
> Black tar = Heroin  
> Nose candy = Cocaine  
> Dame = Woman  
> Gasper = Cigarette

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this story running around in my mind a thousand times, and now I finally get the chance to sit down and see the story unfold. The story is based on 1920 mafia and I'll try my best to stick as close to the fashion and customs of that timeline. I'd also like to mention that English isn't my first language, so I'm open to readers like you to point out my grammar mistakes. Additionally, I'll add some music that is related to the chapters and maybe, just maybe some art of the story.


End file.
